Unrequited Hate
by Tiarwen
Summary: They both think the other hates them... when in reality, they're in love with one another. But it may take a little help from their best friends for them to realize it... RWPP HPOC DMHG. NonHBP compatible. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - all I have is the plot.

**Unrequited Hate**

Prologue

He hated her. He had hated her since she first talked to him. And as the years passed, and she became more and more beautiful, he hated her even more. He hated her because he loved her, and she was what he couldn't have. So he pretended that he hated her, and pushed all of his thoughts about her, all of his love, away into the darkest cervices of his heart. Even so, he couldn't help glancing at her in classes once in a while, and secretly watching her while she worked in the library from time to time. But he couldn't help it - he still loved her. And he kept that secret locked away in his heart - because she was the one he was supposed to hate.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

She hated him. She had hated him since the first time they ever spoke. And as the years passed, and he grew out of his lanky build to become a gorgeous young man, she hated him even more. She hated him because she loved him, and she couldn't have him. So she pretended that she hated him, and insulted him, all the while hiding her secret love in the darkest cervices of her heart. But still, she couldn't stop herself from glancing at him in classes every so often, and watching him at Quidditch matches, even while he was playing against her house. And she couldn't help it - she still loved him. But she kept that secret locked away in her heart - because he was the one she was supposed to hate.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

a/n - I know, I should be working on **Broken Inside**, but I already have most of this written. And this is a totally different angle for me, but hey, experimentation is good.

.-tiar-.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer - hm, let's see... nope, not mine.

**Unrequited Hate**

Chapter One

Ron Weasley was running down one of the corridors down to the front doors - he was late for Quidditch practice. Even with the captain of the team as his best friend, it wouldn't do for him to be late. He wasn't looking where he was going and as he turned a corner, he ran straight into someone, knocking them both to the floor, with him landing directly on top of the other one.

He opened his eyes to find himself staring into the pale green eyes of one Pansy Parkinson. She looked at him for a moment before shoving him off her and saying scathingly, "Watch where you're going Weasley. Some of us appreciate being able to walk to the library _without_ being knocked to the floor by a red-headed klutz." And with that she pushed herself off the ground and brushed herself off, picked up her books and walked away, flipping her curly blonde hair over her shoulder as she went.

Ron stared after her for a moment before remembering why he had been running in the first place. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out to the pitch. Harry glared at him as he took his place in front of the goalposts and Ron yelled, "Sorry." Harry just rolled his eyes and began to tell the team which drills they should run through.

After an hour of training Harry finally took pity on them and finished practice. Ron was quiet as he took his shower in the locker room and then walked up to Gryffindor tower to finish his homework. He was vaguely aware of writing his Charms essay, and watching Ginny and Harry play chess, and then listening to Hermione tell Harry off for not doing his Potions paper. He finally went up to the dormitory, changed into a pair of blue pajama pants and lay on his back on the bed. Only then did he allow himself to think about the one thing he had wanted to think about since the beginning of Quidditch practice that afternoon.

Pansy's body pressed against his. Her green eyes staring straight into his. The way she smelled like apples. The way the light reflected off her hair as she walked away. Her tiny delicate hands as she dusted herself off. He let out a tiny sigh, and closed his eyes. It was a tiny encounter, but he would take any chance to touch her that he could, if only for a second.

Because he loved her.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

After Pansy had left Ron sitting on the floor after colliding with her, she didn't walk to the library as she had planned, but down to the Slytherin dormitories. She walked to the sixth-year girls' room and dropped her books unceremoniously on the floor next to her nightstand and fell ungracefully onto her back onto the bed.

She stared at the ceiling, not really seeing it. All she saw was a set of brilliant blue eyes staring into hers, and the dark red hair that was falling into those eyes as he hovered over her. She vaguely registered that he was about a foot taller than her. She kept thinking of the feeling of his toned body pressed against hers, and his muscled arms on either side of her stomach. She let out a tiny sigh and closed her eyes. It was only a small encounter, but any chance she had to touch him she would take, even if it was only for a second.

Because she loved him.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

a/n: betcha didn't think I'd update so fast did ya? lol, I just wanted to get something besides the prologue up. So hit the little purple-ish blue button down there and tell me what you think…

Thank you **Steelo**, who has been a faithful review for all my stuffs! You're awesome!

.-tiar-.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer - hmm, let's see… well I do own Juliette… but that's about all… damn.

**Unrequited Hate**

Chapter Two

It was Friday, the day after the encounter between Ron and Pansy. Pansy was sitting next to her best friend, Juliette Avery, and was pushing her breakfast around the plate, but not eating very much. Juliette was taller than Pansy's petite 5' 2" by about three inches and had pale blue eyes and wavy dark brown hair. She looked over at Pansy and asked, "What's up?"

Pansy looked at her and smiled a tiny bit. "Nothing," she answered.

"Right," Juliette said sarcastically. "I'll get it out of you sooner or later. But right now we've gota go to Transfiguration." And with that the two girls got up from the table and left the Great Hall.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron was eating his pancakes and determinedly not looking over at the Slytherin table. He had just finished when he heard Hermione saying, "C'mon you two. We have Charms." He and Harry grudgingly got up from the table and followed her out of the Great Hall.

Pansy's Transfiguration class went well enough; although one of the Hufflepuffs across from her did some how manage to cause a fire with the pillow he was supposed to be changing into a rabbit. At the same time, Neville was causing some chaos in the Charms classroom, but nothing out of the ordinary.

After that Pansy and Juliette went to Divination while Ron and the other sixth year Gryffindors had History of Magic. Those were the last classes before lunch, and when Pansy entered the Hall, her eyes wandered to the Gryffindor table, where she saw Ron sitting with the other two members of the 'Dream Team.' She could feel Juliette's eyes on her and quickly looked at look for a seat, which she found across from Draco and Blaise. Juliette sat down next to her while giving her a questioning look, which Pansy effectively ignored.

The four ate in relative silence, laughing at a few comments made by their follows, until Juliette said, "Potions next."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Blaise said with a roll of his eyes.

"Almost the weekend," Draco stated. "This has been one shitty week."

"Tell me about it," Pansy added.

They finished eating and left, heading down to the dungeons. They sat in their normal seats, two tables in the back, Draco and Juliette next to each other, Blaise and Pansy behind them. Juliette sat on the table, her feet resting on the chair as they talked.

"Thought we'd never get rid of your idiotic lackeys," Juliette told Draco.

"You and me both," he answered. It was well known in the Slytherin house that Crabbe and Goyle were even dumber than they appeared, and had begun following Draco around at the beginning of first year, and he hadn't been about to get rid of them since.

"What took you so long to transfer here anyways, Juliette?" Blaise asked.

Juliette rolled her eyes. "Mother and Father didn't want to move until Alex was born." Alex was Juliette's eight month old little brother.

The four sat in silence, each lost in thought until Draco spoke up. "I got a letter from Mother the other day about the arranged marriages," he told them.

Pansy groaned quietly before asking, "What'd she say?"

Draco smirked before answering, "They've all been broken."

Juliette and Pansy looked at him with stunned eyes. "Are you serious?" Juliette managed to ask. Draco nodded his head.

"Yes," she and Pansy whispered in a tone of relief.

"What, are we that undesirable?" Blaise asked in a tone of false hurt.

Both the girls laughed. "Blaise, you know I love you, but not like that. You're like my brother," Juliette told him with a grin.

"Same to you Drake," Pansy said to the blonde.

It was then that Gryffindors began to stream into the classroom, beginning with Ron, Hermione and Harry. Juliette slid into her chair and the four were silent again, and the ice cold façade back.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Ron, Hermione, and Harry had eaten and left the Great Hall quickly to avoid the first through fourth year girls who had taken to staring at Harry throughout meals. The three had walked down to Snape's classroom and stood outside to wait. Harry was about to start speaking when they heard Draco Malfoy say, "…about the arranged marriages."

That certainly got their attention. Even Hermione, who should have known better, didn't stop them from listening in on just a tiny bit on the conversation.

Pansy Parkinson groaned quietly. "What'd she say?"

They heard Draco answer, "They've all been broken."

A girl's voice they only vaguely recognized asked, "Are you serious?"

They didn't hear anything until the unknown girl and Pansy both whispered in a tone of relief, "Yes."

"What, are we that undesirable?" a voice they knew as Blaise Zabini asked in a tone of false hurt.

Both the girls laughed. "Blaise, you know I love you, but not like that. You're like my brother," the mystery girl said.

"Same to you Drake," Pansy added.

It was then that they three outside the door decided to make their entrance before they were caught, and Ron opened the door. The four Slytherins became silent, and Harry saw that the unknown girl had been sitting on the table, but slid into her seat when they walked in. Right after the trio sat down, Seamus and Dean walked in, followed by Lavender and Parvati. A few minutes later the entire class was there, sitting quietly, awaiting the entrance of the Potions Master.

Snape swept into the classroom, his robe billowing and it became quietly almost instantly.

He looked around menacingly before saying, "The Headmaster feels that the hostility between the houses must be lessened, thus all of you shall have a partner from the opposite house. These will be your partners for the rest of the year - no changes, no exceptions." And with that he pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read.

"Mr. Nott and Ms. Brown. Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Greengrass. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter and Ms. Avery. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson."

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

a/n - cliffie… so mean, I know. Once again, thanks to **Steelo** for being so awesome and supportive.

Alrighty, well I'm gona work on **Broken Inside** and **How They Came To Be**, but I make no promises until after my exams are done on the 14th. But I think you all can survive for nine days… oketays, you see that purple-ish blue button down there? It knows your name, and it wants you to click and review… pwease?

Tiarwen-


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer - let's go over this once more. Juliette is mine. As is the plot. The rest isn't. Got it? Good. Moving on.

**Unrequited Hate**

Chapter Three

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson," Snape said. He continued to read off his list, but neither Ron nor Pansy heard him. They were looking at each other in disbelief, each feeling both terrified and excited. Pansy was the first to come to her senses, and gave him a look that clearly said, 'I am not moving so get your arse over here.' Ron scowled and picked up his things to move to the other side of the room.

Pansy felt her stomach drop to the floor and then bounce back up as he sat down next to her. She inhaled and smelled his cologne, which made the butterflies in her stomach beat their wings even faster.

At the same time, Ron was calling on his Gryffindor courage to let him **not** go to total pieces in front of her. He calmly sat down and gladly found that his hands weren't shaking as bad as his stomach was. As he took in a breath, he could once again tell that she smelled like apples.

They could hear other students making protests, but Snape would have no exceptions. He glared around the room and the students silenced themselves. He waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. The pairs worked well enough, all of them wanting a good grade, but none were very pleased with the situation. At one point Ron's hand brushed Pansy's arm as he reached for one of the ingredients. Pansy felt her heart skip a beat and hoped that her breath hadn't caught in her throat.

When his hand brushed her arm, for a moment he paused, but then realized what he was doing and picked up the beetle eyes he was reaching for. It was less than ten minutes after that that Pansy had leaned into him while peering into the cauldron. Both smiled internally at the contact, but neither said anything.

Across the room, Juliette had seen the interaction between her best friend and the red head, and barely stopped a smirk from forming on her face. Harry had noticed as well and muttered to himself, "What the fuck is Ron doing?"

"Well, if you were to ask me, I would say that there is non-verbal flirting going on between the two," Juliette whispered back to him.

He looked at her with a look of surprise written clearly across his face, which then turned into one of a scheming demeanor. "And what do you propose we do about it?" he asked. "Being their best friends and only wanting them to be happy of course."

Juliette smirked and said, "But of course." She looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. "Meet me in the library tomorrow during lunch," she whispered.

He looked at her somewhat skeptically, to which she merely rolled her eyes. They simultaneously looked over at Ron and Pansy's table, then back at each other.

"Alright," he told her in a whisper.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

After Potions class, Juliette pulled Pansy aside in the Slytherin common room.

"What the bloody hell was going on between you and Weasley in Potions?" Juliette asked with out any sugar-coating or false pretenses.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing, and wouldn't look her best friend in the eye.

"You know what I'm talking about. How long?" Juliette asked.

Pansy sighed, giving up. "I don't know. A long time, I know that much."

"Are you gona do anything about it?" Juliette inquired.

Pansy just gave her a look. Juliette rolled her eyes and said, "Forget I asked."

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Harry and Ron were playing chess in silence in the Gryffindor common room, when Harry asked, "So what was going on between you and Parkinson in Potions today?"

Ron wouldn't look him in the eye and Harry could see a faint blush forming on his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said and looked over at his best friend.

"Yes, you do," Harry said and raised his eyebrows. "How long?"

Ron sighed, giving up. "A long time. I couldn't give you an exact length."

"Are you gona do something about it?" Harry inquired.

Ron just stared at him. "Forget I asked," Harry muttered before moving his queen on the chessboard.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

a/n - oketays… its still short-ish. But I promise, they get longer. And I know I said I wasn't gona update till my exams were done… but since I think it's almost impossible to study for an English exam, I'm posting this instead.

**Barionette** - Becky baby! I'm glad you like it. The background comes later… and the arranged marriages were set up by their parents, and I guess I wasn't clear enough - Pansy and Draco were supposed to be married, as were Juliette and Blaise. So by broken, I mean that they aren't being forced to be married anymore.

**Steelo** - once again, thanks for reading! My exams end on the 14th… but I'm helping with freshman orientation (annoying little freshies…) on the 15th, so technically my summer starts around noon on the 15th.

**XKayXBearX** -Kaley! I'm happy you like it. And I'm updating as soon as I can, what with my exams and all…

**Philipa Aleshre** - oketays, the repetitive-ness is supposed to be like that. It's following both Ron and Pansy through the story, showing both their perspectives, not just one or the other. As for the length, like I said, they're gona get longer as we get moving. And I'm glad you think it's interesting, that's part of what I was going for. There aren't enough Ron/Pansy stories, and I personally think it's a unique take on the couple.

a/n2 - oketays, if you've read my other stuff, you know I have a love of adding original characters into my fics, and this is no exception. Juliette will play a large part, so please don't review and tell me there's too much of her; she's supposed to be a prominent figure in the story.

Chapter Four will be up **no later** than the fourteenth… and that's a promise.

Tiarwen-


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer alrighty. I think I've said this before… in fact, I know I've said this before. Juliette and the plot are mine. The rest is the creation of JKR's.

**Unrequited Hate**

Chapter Four

The next day, Ron and Pansy effectively avoided looking at each other and running into one another in the halls. Juliette and Harry both noticed, but neither said anything. At lunch Juliette ate a small portion quickly and then left for the library.

When she got there, she saw Harry sitting at a table in the back and walked over to him. Thankfully the table was partially in the shadows so there would be less chance of them being seen together. In addition, the library was mostly empty; after all, it was lunch time on a Saturday.

Juliette sat down in the chair next to Harry, and he looked up from the book he was reading. They looked at each other for a moment before he asked, "What do you think?"

"She's not gona do anything about it. Not that I expected her to, but I just wanted to make sure," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Same with Ron. Any ideas about what we could do about it?" he asked.

Juliette bit her lower lip, and looked out the window with a look of concentration on her face. "We could lock them in broom closet."

Harry laughed and Juliette smiled. "Hey, it would work," she said with a grin.

"They would just open it and run away and never even look at each other again," Harry told her.

Both were silent for a moment. Then Harry muttered, "I wonder if there's some way to make the door not open until they kissed or something…"

"That would be great," Juliette said with a smirk. She got up from the table and walked over to a bookshelf.

Harry looked around before getting up and following her. "What are you doing?" he whispered to her.

"Looking for something," she whispered back. Her eyes locked onto a book and she stood on her tiptoes to reach it - and failed. She looked at it for a moment more and then gave a small jump in an attempt to get the book. Her hand brushed the spine but she couldn't get it. She let out a sigh of frustration and pouted a tiny bit.

Harry chuckled and reached up and took the book she had been reaching for and pulled it off the shelf. He looked down at her as he handed it to her. Emerald eyes locked with cerulean, and neither moved for a moment. Then Juliette reluctantly said, "Thank you."

Harry grinned and said teasingly, "A Slytherin thanking a Gryffindor - alert the Daily Prophet, it's a miracle."

"Shut up," she said with a tiny smile and hit him in the stomach as she walked back to the table.

She sat down at the table and opened the book. She began reading and Harry sat down next to her, attempting to read as well, but found that her hair was in the way of him reading. He sighed and pulled to book towards him, his hand covering hers as he did so.

Juliette looked over at him. He wasn't paying attention to her, just reading the book. She rolled her eyes and continued reading.

A few minutes later Harry looked at his watch and said quietly, "Shit."

Juliette looked at him. "What?" she whispered.

"I have Quidditch practice. I'll see you later," he told her before getting up and walking out of the library. Juliette sat there for a few more minutes before getting up as well. She checked out the book (Handy Little Matchmaking Charms) and walked down to the Slytherin common room.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

The next Potions class the class took notes the entire lesson. Half an hour in, Juliette passed a tiny slip of paper to Harry, who was sitting next to her.

_Look at Draco and Hermione._

Harry gave her an odd look, even though she didn't see it. But he did as she said and casually glanced over at the table where the aforementioned duo was seated. What he saw surprised him - the two were taking notes diligently, but that wasn't unusual. What was unusual was that their arms were touching as they wrote - and neither had done anything to stop the contact.

Harry went back to writing, but it wasn't his Potions notes. Instead, he was writing back to Juliette.

**What the hell? They're acting almost like Ron and Pansy.**

_I noticed._

**Great. I'm gona have to talk to her about that.**

It was then that Snape dismissed the class. Juliette crumpled up the note and dropped it in her bag along with her quill.

The two parted ways, Juliette walking with Draco, Pansy and Blaise to the dungeons and Harry with Hermione and Ron to Gryffindor tower. Hermione wouldn't say anything when Harry confronted her, and Juliette had no better luck when she talked to Draco.

The day after the Potions lessons was the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Pansy and Juliette sat in the stands with Millicent Bulstrode. Draco and Blaise were sitting with Theodore Nott, and, as always, Draco was accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. Millicent was chattering away, but Pansy wasn't really listening. Instead, her eyes were following a certain red-headed Keeper as he played. She noticed how he was constantly shaking his head to get his hair out of his eyes.

Pansy was brought out of her reverie by a sharp poke in the ribs. She looked over at Juliette with a glare, but was greeted with a look that clearly said, 'Stop staring. Someone is going to notice.' Pansy rolled her eyes but turned and attempted to listen to Millicent's gossip - half of which Pansy knew to be complete bullshit. But then Millicent said something that most **definitely** got Pansy's attention.

"And supposedly Weasel is going to ask Granger out sometime soon. Oh, and that reminds me, Weaselette is apparently dating that Finnegan kid…" Millicent babbled.

"Isn't Finnegan your Potions partner?" Juliette asked.

And the two continued to talk, but once again, Pansy tuned out. She looked back up at Ron, who was flying in front of the goalposts. She had felt her heart drop at Millicent's news, but as she thought about it, the more it was painfully obvious. She wouldn't, couldn't cry. She was a fucking **Slytherin**. If she was going to let this get to her (which it was going to, she knew) it couldn't be now. It would have to wait. It was soon after that she heard cheers from the red and gold stands, and assumed that Gryffindor had won. She risked one more look at Ron, and saw him being hugged by Hermione. And then Ron looked over at her. The two locked eyes for a moment, then Pansy broke the gaze and walked away from the pitch with Juliette.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Ron always felt pumped before a Quidditch match. He was excited as he took his place in front of the goalposts. Things were going well for Gryffindor and the Quaffle was at the other end of the pitch, so he glanced at the Slytherin stands. It wasn't that full, but he saw a head of curly blonde hair that he would know anywhere. He smiled to himself and looked back to the Chasers, and concentrated on the game once more.

He heard cheers and excited screams from the red and gold stands - they had won. He smiled and flew down, and was immediately bombarded with praise, and was tackled-hugged by Hermione. It was then that he looked up and locked eyes with Pansy. She held his gaze for a moment, then turned away and walked off the pitch with a girl he recognized as Harry's Potions partner, Juliette Avery. With an inaudible sigh he turned around to be congratulated by his house once more.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

a/n: now, is that better? Longer, isn't it? Hope I made you all happy… anywho. I promised it would be up by the fourteenth, and here it is around 1:30am on the thirteenth. Oketays. Yea. That's all.

**Steelo** - yes, there is going to be Draco Hermione in this story… but you probly figured that out lol. And as always, thank you!

**TriGemini** - well, I'm glad mine is the first Ron/Pansy you've read, I feel honored! And I seriously think you're psychic… you basically described the main points of this chapter from Chapter Three… wow. And thanks so much for reading!

**XKayXBearX** - I'm guessing you like it then lol? And I feel accomplished if I gave you another ship… thank you!

**Delrious** - Thanks!

**Q-BriarXJade-Q** - baby! I love you and thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter… muah

a/n2: if anyone who is reading this also has read my story **Broken Inside**… I made a mistake in my outline and had to change some stuff in chapter three… so before you read chapter fifteen of it, make sure to go back and reread chapter three.

muah I love all my reviewers!

.-Tiarwen-.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: characters - nope, not mine. The entire little universe - unfortunately not. Juliette and the plot - hey, that _is_ mine!

**Unrequited Hate**

Chapter Five

The Gryffindor common room was in one large, chaotic mess. Not that that was unusual after a Quidditch victory. But Ron was getting tired of it and managed to slip out of the common room unnoticed. It was after curfew, but he wasn't worried about getting caught. After all, he could just say that he was on prefect duties. Even though he wasn't wearing robes or his badge, and was dressed in just a pair of Muggle blue jeans and a white fitted t-shirt. As he was walking, he heard two people speaking. He stopped walking, and listened for a moment.

Pansy's voice. He would know it anywhere.

"Pansy Rebecca Parkinson, you cannot seriously believe this? You and I both know that half of what Millie says is total bullshit," a girl said.

"Don't lecture me, Juliette Sabrina Avery! And yes, I believe this one, even if it was Millie," he heard Pansy say stubbornly, and he could picture her face as she said it.

He heard Juliette sigh. "What if I could find out for sure? Would you believe me over Millie?" she asked, her voice softer than before.

"Yes, I would believe you over Millie. But how are you going to find out?" Pansy asked with a hint of cynicism in her voice.

"I have my ways," Juliette answered vaguely.

He heard Pansy give a small laugh. "Liette, you sound like you're in one of those stupid Muggle spy movies," she said, and Ron could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thank you so much Pans," Juliette said with a laugh.

The two girls continued to talk, but their voices got quieter as they moved away from him. He gave a small sigh. He wanted to be the one who could make her laugh. He wanted to make her smile. He loved the sound of her voice, and played the conversation over again in his head as he walked back to the common room.

Then he paused. Gossip that was upsetting Pansy? His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He shook his head - he doubted that he would be able to find out what was bothering her. He told the Fat Lady the password and walked into the common room - it was still loud and boisterous. He talked to Harry for a while and then left for the dormitory - he just wanted some sleep.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Harry woke up late the morning after the Quidditch match. He dressed in a pair of jeans and slightly-tight black t shirt. He was walking down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast when he was pulled into an empty classroom. He pulled out his wand to attack whoever it was that had attacked him, and found himself face to face with… Juliette.

"Holy shit," he said, annoyed. "Don't do that."

Juliette rolled her eyes. "I have to ask you something. Is Weasley planning on asking Granger out soon?"

Harry looked at her as though she was crazy. "No! Where the fuck did you hear that?" he asked.

"Millicent was going on one of her gossip sprees at the match yesterday and we heard it. I had to know if it was true or not. Pansy was getting kinda upset by it," she told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

As she was talking, he took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of plain dark blue jeans and a white, somewhat low-cut t shirt which was extremely flattering. She wasn't thin, but she did have possibly the greatest curves he'd ever seen on a girl.

He looked back up to her face, which was tilted to one side, studying him. "I found the locking spell for the broom closet," she said with a tiny smile.

He grinned. "Really?" She nodded. "When should we do it?"

Juliette bit her bottom lip in concentration and looked up at the ceiling. Harry's eyes unconsciously locked onto her lips, but he was jerked away from the thoughts forming in his mind by her voice saying, "How about later in the week? Wednesday, maybe?"

"Wednesday works. I'll meet you outside the Charms classroom at ten-thirty," he answered. She nodded her head. "See you later I guess," he said before walking out the door.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Harry sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione at the Gryffindor table and began to put food on his plate.

"Why are you so late Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up from her pancake.

"Overslept," he told her before taking a bite of his eggs.

Ron and Harry, along with Dean and Seamus, began to discuss tactics for the next Quidditch match - which was in a month, while Hermione was talking to Ginny about her Arthimancy class.

Ron chanced a glance over at the Slytherin table, and saw Juliette telling Pansy something, and then Pansy smiled at her and with a look of relief said something back. He looked back down at his eggs before she could catch his eye.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

After Harry had left the classroom, Juliette had waited for a few minutes before walking down to the Great Hall herself. Once she got there she slid into a seat next to Pansy and put a bagel on her plate and began to butter it.

Pansy had been talking to Draco when Juliette had gotten there, but then turned and opened her mouth to say something when Juliette cut her off.

"It's not true," Juliette said.

Pansy looked at her, half skeptical, half excited. "Are you sure?"

"Hundred percent - there's no way my source is wrong on this," Juliette told her firmly.

Pansy smiled, and said quietly, "Thanks." She felt very much relived, and chanced a quick glance over at the Gryffindor table. Ron was sitting next to Harry, his hair falling into his eyes. She felt an urge to brush it back, so that it wasn't hiding his wonderful blue eyes. She looked back at her bacon, not wanting him to see her looking at him.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

a/n: ick - transition chapter. Definitely not the best chapter. And I'll give you a warning - the next one is short. And sorry guys, but no real action till chapter seven, and no more Draco/Hermione till ten. And I'll update as soon as I can, but I've got some bad news - I probably have carpal tunnel syndrome, meaning it hurts for me to type for extended periods of time. I'm going to a doctor and I've got a brace, but I am gona hafta make some changes when it comes to my computer. But I can promise that chapter six will be up by then end of the week.

.-Tiarwen-.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: hmm… no, not really.

**Unrequited Hate**

Chapter Six

It was Monday night, and Pansy had had a rather bad day. After dinner she sat in the common room and finished her Charms essay, but was still feeling the effects of the day. She went up to her dorm and changed out of her robes into a pair of faded blue jeans and a green tank top. She walked out of the common room and down to the edge of the lake. It wasn't quite past curfew yet, so she was in no danger.

She sat down on a rock near the edge of the water and watched the ripples run across the surface. It calmed her down, helped her relax. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds the water made as it lapped against the shore.

Unwittingly, she remembered something that had happened earlier that day. It was right after lunch, and the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors had been walking to Care of Magical Creatures - Pansy had let Juliette talk her into talking the class once more. She had been walking across the grounds with Juliette and Daphne Greengrass, another one of her roommates, laughing at a joke Daphne had made, when she saw something that caught her eye. The Golden Trio was walking in front of them, and Hermione had paused for a moment to look at something, and Ron had swung an arm around her shoulders and led her to class.

Without being completely aware of it, she had started crying. When she did, it just made her mad. There was no way in bloody hell that she was going to get a shot with Ron Weasley, hell she couldn't even talk to him without getting ridiculed, but Hermione could touch and laugh and joke with him all she wanted. It just made her bad day seem even worse.

She managed to stop crying, and went back to staring across the lake, and listening to the sounds of the water.

And then another sound invaded her ears - a twig snapping behind her. She spun around and found herself face-to-face with one Ron Weasley.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Ron had been listening to Neville mutter over his Potions essay, Hermione going over Charms movements with her wand, Harry read his Transfiguration book half aloud and Ginny scribble a letter for the last hour and he was sick of it. With a sigh he stacked all his books together, took them up to his dorm and dropped them unceremoniously at the end of his bed. He then changed into a simple pair of jeans and a red fitted shirt. He then walked out of the common room without attracting any attention, for which he was glad - he needed some time to clear his head.

He walked down to the grounds, no real destination in mind, but decided to wander around the lake. He was gazing at the tree tops of the Forbidden Forest, lost in his thoughts. Then he stepped on a twig, causing it to snap. The sound drew his attention back down to earth, and he found himself looking at the girl who had been torturing his thoughts - Miss Pansy Parkinson. He noticed something in the moonlight - there were faint trails on her face - she had been crying. At that moment there was nothing he wanted more than to gather her in his arms and just hold her.

For a moment the two simply looked at each other. "Can I help you Weasley?" she finally asked, but it lacked her usual bite.

He shrugged. "Not really," he told her.

She rolled her eyes and instead of replying went back to staring at the ripples on the lake. He walked off, and Pansy assumed that he had gone off to finish his walk or the like. She left out an inaudible sigh and closed her eyes. His image was clearly imprinted on the insides of her eyelids, and she could see every feature perfectly.

She must have sat there longer than she thought, because she felt someone shaking her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, staring straight into the blue orbs of Ron's eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding more tired than anything else.

"It's past curfew. You might want to get back to your dorm," he told her before getting up from the crouching position he had been in and walked away.

She sat there looking after him for a moment, then got up and brushed herself off before taking his advice and walking back to the Slytherin common room.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

A/n: sorry it's so short. But I think you all will like the next chapter… I wouldn't want to give it away, but trust me, it's probably the best chapter so far… even though it's not Ron/Pansy, I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Until then!

Many thanks to - **TriGemini**, **Steelo**, **Sequoia**, **Sali**, **tru**, **XKayXBearX**, **degrassichick**, **gyrlfrend**, and **Aradia-rising**.

.-Tiarwen-.


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: nope, I don't think so.

**Unrequited Hate**

This chapter is for Briar. I know we've grown apart as of late, but I hope you know that I love you and our friendship is incredibly important to me.

Chapter Seven

Juliette was standing in the shadows near the Charms classroom at 10:28 on Wednesday night waiting for Harry. Less than a minute later, he came around a corner, heading towards her. She took a moment to look him over - he was wearing loose blue jeans and a white fitted shirt, which at the moment was showing off just how good Quidditch had done him.

At the same time, he saw her and was taking her in - black jeans, white tank top, hair in a bun… and once again, her bloody amazing curves.

He walked over and stood in front of her. She looked up at him, questioning him with her eyes. "Let's go find a broom closet," he said with a grin.

Juliette couldn't help but smile. "Do you know what it sounds like you're trying to say?" she asked with a laugh.

Harry grinned sheepishly, and said, "You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean. Do you know what you mean?" she asked with a sly smile.

With that the two walked down the hall. They found a broom closet that was next to a staircase the if you were to go up two flights would bring you close to Gryffindor tower, while at the same time if you walked down two hallways and down a different staircase, you would find yourself near the Slytherin common room.

The two took out their wands began to work. Juliette did the first part of the spell while Harry kept a look out, and then did the same for him while he did the second part of the charm.

They were checking it, making sure everything was done right, when Harry looked up suddenly and muttered, "Shit."

"What?" Juliette hissed, but he clamped his hand over her mouth and maneuvered them both into the closet.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up from the warmth of his breath. "Filtch is out there."

She nodded in understanding and he removed his hand.

They were silent for a few minutes while Harry listened, his ear pressed to the door. "I think he's gone," he said.

"Alright, then let's get out of here before we get caught," she answered.

Harry nodded and pulled on the door handle… and nothing happened. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohamora." And still nothing.

"Well at least we know the spell worked," he said, annoyed.

"Great," Juliette groaned quietly. She leaned against one of the walls. "Just bloody fantastic."

Harry stood there glaring at the door for a moment, then turned to Juliette. She looked up at him, since he was about a head taller than she was.

"You wana get out of here right?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes. And I know what has to happen, so let's just get this over with."

He grinned and bent down and covered her mouth with his. It was supposed to be quick and chaste, just enough to set off the charm, but soon his arms were around her waist, her arms were twined around his neck and she was sandwiched between his body and the wall. His tongue gently traced her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. She massaged his tongue with hers and he tried to move even closer to her.

There was a crashing noise and he jerked his head away from hers, although his hands didn't move from her hips and her hands remained on his shoulders. As Harry listened, Juliette felt a strange feeling hit her - there was no way he was going to ever want to have anything to do with her again after this. He was probably regretting it as she was thinking those thoughts. She knew she should regret it too, but she had always subscribed to the belief that regret was a wasted emotion.

She looked down at the floor and unconsciously bit her lower lip as she thought. There was an unusual feeling in her stomach… she wanted to do this again. Well, maybe not the whole stuck in a broom closet thing, but being with him… kissing him. _'Great,'_ she thought sarcastically. She needed to get back to her dorm and think long and hard about this. She was going to need a bit of peace and quiet to get this straight in her brain, as soon as she could get away from the warmth of his body and the feel of his skin on hers.

At the same time, Harry was studying her face. She was biting her lip, something he had noticed that she did when she was concentrating on something that she wanted to figure out. Her demeanor was different than normal, and for some irrational reason it bothered him. She seemed… upset? He didn't want her to be upset… wait, where had that thought come from? _'Oh, this is just bloody brilliant,'_ he thought. This entire situation needed to be thought about - after he got out of this broom closet and away from her intoxicating smell and the feel of her body against his.

"We should go," he said quietly. _'Not that I want to,'_ he added in his mind.

"Yeah," she muttered, not removing her eyes from the floor as she attempted to move towards to door.

He tightened his grip on her waist with one arm and moved the other hand up to her chin and tilted her head up. Her eyes were still trained on the floor, and he whispered, "Hey."

She finally met his eyes, and in their cool blue depths he could see something that he couldn't quite name, but that he felt as well. She quirked one of her eyebrows, silently questioning him. In response he leaned down and kissed her again, but this one was not filled with passion as the one before it had, but with a silent promise - a promise of a future.

○○○○○○○○○

a/n: told ya you would like it… this is definitely my favorite chapter so far. I duno when the next chapter is gona get up, what with field hockey and school both starting up, but I'll do my best.

Many thanks to - **TriGemini**, **Lancishot**, **Sali**, **Ciera**, **Nikoly Oley** and **Delrious**.

**Steelo** - well, as much as I love Draco/Hermione, they aren't the main focus of the story, but I promise they'll get together soon enough.

**itry** - well, I hoped you liked the Harry/Juliette in this chapter, and I'm glad to know that you think the story's that good! Thanks so much.

**trieste** - thanks a lot for taking the time to read this! It means tons to have a review from an author you admire saying that they like your story, which is what happened here! Words can't explain how happy I was to see this review in my inbox!

By the way, anyone who wants to read a really good post-HBP story should go check out trieste's story called Haven - its amazing and I would recommend it to anyone and everyone!

.-Tiarwen-.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: hmm… I wish, but no.

**Unrequited Hate**

For my Starsies. I love you so much and I'm always here for you baby. -muah-

I could explain what took so long to get this chapter up, but it's a long a boring story that I'm sure you don't wana hear. So thanks for sticking with me, and a major sorry about the wait.

Chapter Eight

It was the Friday the week after Juliette and Harry had charmed the broom closet. They had arranged that Juliette would take Pansy to the closet at 10:15 and get her inside, and Harry would follow with Ron five minutes later.

Snape had been in an exceptionally horrible mood, thus making the Potions class worse than usual. At the end of the lesson, everyone was eager to leave, and packed up and left the classroom as soon as they could.

Everyone, that is, except for Harry and Juliette. They had worked slower than usual on purpose, and were left in the classroom after everyone else had gone. They finished working in silence and placed their vials on Snape's desk. After picking up their things, they walked out of the door side by side. They made sure that they were out of hearing range from Snape's classroom before they began speaking.

"So we're going for tonight?" Harry asked her quietly. Juliette nodded with a grin.

He stopped walking just before they were about to enter the main hall, pulled Juliette to him, kissed her quickly, and walked off without a word. She stood there for a moment, surprised, before shaking her head slightly to clear her mind and began to walk to her dorm. What she didn't realize was that she had a small smile on her face the entire way there.

○○○○○○○○○

Pansy sat next to Draco and across from Juliette and Blaise at dinner, and had purposely sat with her back to the Gryffindor table. She was silent throughout the meal, annoyed with herself. She had almost slipped in Potions, nearly calling him 'Ron' instead of 'Weasley.' Next to her, Draco was equally silent and seemingly as annoyed. Pansy decided that she didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his bad moods, and wisely remained silent.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron had sat with his back to the Slytherin table - in Potions he had unknowingly been looking at her out of the corner of his eye and she had caught him at it. Deciding that he had been embarrassed enough for the day, he made an effort to not look anywhere near her.

Harry and Juliette noticed the behavior of their best friends, but wisely did not comment on it. After dinner, the students returned to their respective houses, most just glad to be finished with the week.

At 10:10, Juliette - who had changed into a pair of jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt - said to Pansy, "C'mon, I hafta show you something."

Pansy, who had likewise changed clothes and was wearing a light pair of jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt, gave her an odd look before following her out of the common room.

Juliette led her up and staircase and down two corridors before asking, "Do you remember the conversation we had like two weeks ago? About you and Weasley?"

Pansy stopped walking and turned to look at her best friend. "Yes… what about it?" she asked somewhat warily.

"Well, since you aren't going to do anything about it, I took the liberty of doing it for you," Juliette said with a smirk.

"What the…" Pansy began to ask, but did get to finish, seeing as Juliette had effectively pushed her into the broom closet and closed the door.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough, Pans," Juliette said, and Pansy could practically hear her smiling.

○○○○○○○○○

Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess, and Ron had won yet again when Harry told him, "I have to show you something."

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"You'll see, just c'mon," Harry said, nodding towards the portrait.

The two left the crowded common room without attracting any attention. Harry led Ron down two flights of stairs and a bit down a corridor before asking, "Do you remember that conversation we had about two weeks ago? About you and Parkinson?"

Ron stopped walking and looked at his best friend. "Yea… what about it?"

"Well, since you aren't going to something about it, I decided that I would," Harry told him with a grin.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron managed to ask before Harry shoved him into the closet.

○○○○○○○○○

Many thanks to - **Aradia-rising**, **xmisscutiepiex**, **Steelo**, **princess cythera**, **Horrorburn**, **featherfinger**, **iamnotafreakingGOTH**, **Bail** and **CAP.L**.

**TriGemini** - thanks so much, and I definitely plan on using your suggestions.

**trieste** - I didn't even think of that, thank you so much. I definitely needed that reminder, and I plan to add it in soon.

.-Tiarwen-.


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: nope. Nada. Zip. Nil. Well, I've got my plot, but that's it.

**Unrequited Hate**

Yes, I know, it's been waaaay too long. A thousand apologies. I won't even try and explain, it'll take too long, and I'm sure you want to read the story, not my sorry excuses.

Chapter Nine

"Harry James Potter, I swear you are a dead man," Ron muttered, and began fiddling with the doorknob. When it wouldn't budge, he pulled out his wand from his pocket and said, "Alohamora." Nothing happened.

"I've already tried that," a voice said behind him, shocking him. He would forever know that voice - Pansy.

He turned to look at her, still somewhat in shock. She was sitting on a crate, her legs crossed at the ankles. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top, and her curly blonde hair was pulled back, and her hazel eyes were studying him.

When Ron had basically fallen into the closet, Pansy had been amazed and somewhat ecstatic. Now she was stuck in a tiny broom closet with the guy she was completely head-over-heels in love with.

Maybe that **wasn't** such a good thing.

'_Don't do anything stupid,'_ she told herself.

"So we're stuck?" Ron asked, cutting through her thoughts.

"It would seem so," she responded, studying him. He was wearing a loose pair of blue jeans and a fitted white t shirt, and Pansy had to force her eyes away from him before she did something she would regret.

'_Regret is a wasted emotion.'_ Pansy could hear Juliette's voice saying to her.

Ron slumped against the door, and let out a sigh of annoyance. He was stuck in an extremely small broom closet with the girl he was hopelessly in love with. And he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Pansy was contemplating everything that this whole situation had to do with. Running into him in the corridor. Working with him in Potions. Conversations with Juliette - _"What the hell was going on between you and Weasley in Potions?" "Are you gona do anything about it?" "Well, since you aren't going to do anything about it, I took the liberty of doing it for you."_

Pansy groaned out loud, forgetting for a moment that Ron was there. "I am going to kill her!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" Ron inquired.

"Juliette," Pansy answered with a wave of her hand.

There was a moment of silence, and then Ron asked slowly, "Wait… Harry's Potions partner?"

She looked over at him. "Yes… why?"

"They worked together," Ron said, sounding surprised.

"What?" Pansy asked. "That's ridiculous."

Ron shook his head. "Think about it. He got me in here, and the way you're talking, she got you in here. The door won't open, and we're stuck. There's no way that can be a coincidence."

Pansy was silent as she contemplated this. Then she sighed and said, "This sucks."

Ron scoffed quietly, but didn't say anything. It was quiet for a few minutes until Ron asked, "Why did Avery bring you here?"

Pansy shrugged her shoulders and said vaguely, "Said she was doing me a favor." Okay, it wasn't technically the truth, but she knew Juliette well enough that it was what she had intended. "What did Potter say?"

Ron just rolled his eyes and told her, "Pretty much the same thing." _'Just in different words,' _he thought to himself.

The two were quiet for long minutes before Pansy noticed Ron moving towards her. "What are you doing?" she asked, hating herself for the way it sounded, scared and unsure.

He stopped in front of her, his blue eyes staring into her hazel ones. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time," he whispered, and Pansy felt a shock of fear run through her.

And then, Ron bent down and kissed her. Time stopped and all that mattered was the two of them - together. It felt so perfect, for both of them. So perfectly right. And nothing else mattered in those moments - nothing except them, the two of them, together at last.

○○○○○○○○○

…Was it worth the wait? Probably not, but consider it my gift for waiting so long. Thanks a million to my readers, and my reviewers - **CAP.L**, **Steelo**, **Slytherin in Mind**, **TriGemini**, **sugarbomb53086**, **featherfinger**, **Wh1tn3y**, **Sali**, **Layla**, **Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands**, **Shiosho** and **Lady Deatheater**.

.-Tiarwen-.


End file.
